My First Day of Pre K
by ex0panda
Summary: Ino POV, It started out as a normal day of a mother dragging her daughter to school. The short tale of dying chickens, cookie eating, and that one photo. A Sasuke x Sakura story in Ino's eyes. [AU OOC OneShot]


Summary: Ino POV, It started out as a normal day of a mother dragging her daughter to school. The short tale of dying chickens, cookie eating, and that one photo. A Sasuke x Sakura story in Ino's eyes. (AU/OOC/One-Shot)

My First Day of Pre-K. (PG:K+) : Written for Ms. Ryan's World Literature class.

* * *

My whole body shook violently, the seatbelt locking me down as if I were a mad dog. I was drenched in dread as the car pulled to a stop. Right then I felt like screaming. My mother cracks open the door as I click the button to remove the constricting belt. She grasps my hand, making them slightly blue. With that she tugged me out of the car roughly as if i were a ragdoll. Hearing the door slam shut, freak took over my eyes. It was way too early in the morning to be dealing with this! I peeked out from behind my mother's back to be met face to face with huge double doors as tall as a redwood tree! My mother slowly pushed the door, as if to taunt me. My small fingers grew cold as I vaguely blinked the image in. 

The walls slightly gray, cheap gray motel-like carpeting. Seven small tables, both rectangle and circle lined around the edges of the room. Six orange plastic chairs surrounding the tables.

"Kaa-san! You can't be serious, ne!" I squeaked out loudly, a hand plucking at the hem of my purple and gray pleated skirt.

"Yes Ino," She snapped, flipping her platinum blonde hair back, "You'll be here to learn and make friends with the rest of these children,"

I sighed miserably as my mother released the death grip on my hand. I grudgingly slipped into a seat between two other children with the same look on their face as mine. Misery and dispair. The boy to my right had charcoal black hair that was in the shape of a dying chicken. Must've been a bed-head. The girl to my left had odd, vibrant pastel pink hair held back by a bright red ribbon, showing off her huge forehead.

"Hi!" I said to the boy, smiling widely at him.

"Uchiha Sasuke," was his only reply, not even asking for my name, and I bit my bottom lip, chewing continuously.

I turned to the girl, "Hi there! My name is Yamanaka Ino! What's your's?" I lit my smile crack open once again.

The girl bashfully nodded her head down blushing profoundly, "Haruno Sakura," she brought her head back up smiling a smile identical to my own. My smile stretched wider. Not even five minutes and I'm already making friends, what a genius I am. Sakura turned around in her chair stretching out to reach for her red plastic Hello Kitty backpack. She unzipped the big pocket and reached inside to take out something, wrapped around it was a thin pale pink scrap of cloth. Wider and wider my smile stretched as I slowly realized what was inside. Sakura set the bundle of treats on the table. She slowly untied the knot at the top and let it unravel. There sitting in the center of the cloth were delicious looking chocolate chip cookies.

She pushed the cookies over, sliding it in front of me, "Please! Help yourself!" I grabbed the cookie sitting on the top of the stack. Sakura continued to slide the cookies down to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! Please take one!" She flashed her baby teeth as white as pearls as I bit into the cookie. A rush of sugar exploded in my mouth as I begin to chew. Sasuke picked out the smallest one and tossed it into his mouth.

"Mou! Sakura-chan did you make these?" I sloppily said as I took another bite.

"Of course," Her face grew as red as the ribbon in her hair, "Sasuke-kun," She mumbled, "Do you like it?"

I turned over to face Sasuke. His expression was priceless, "Ano, Sakura-chan! Doesn't Sasuke-kun look adorable!" I squealed loudly. Sakura nodded hastily as Sasuke began to choke on his cookie. Hacking and coughing, we didn't know what to do! A thousand things rushed into my mind at once. What to do? What will happen? Does my hair look okay?

I shook my head furiously, "Sakura-chan! Do something!" Sakura quickly got out of her seat and began slapping his back.

"Sasuke-kun! Don't die on us now!" Sakura yelped as she continued to whack Sasuke around. I froze then, my deep cerulean eyes went wide. Almost in slow motion Sakura's small aglie hand made it's way for it's final strike like a snake about to bite into it's prey. Her hand hit the small of his back full blow, he practically flew out of his chair. Slowly he flew, and flew. My eyes grew as wide as saucers, my mouth dropped to the point where it could catch flies, crumbs flying everywhere. Sasuke's forehead crashed onto the wooden edge of the rectangular desk. I stood up quickly to have my chair tipped over.

"Ino-chan! I have band aids in the smallest pocket of my backpack." She bit out hurriedly as Sasuke began to curl up into a ball, moaning in pain. I made my way to Sakura's now unoccupied chair. Messily dug into her backpack like a raccoon looking for trash late at night. When I finally found the band aids Sasuke's forehead was swelling, it was almost as big as Sakura's forehead at that! In my mind I giggled to myself. I handed Sakura the band aids as she rolled Sasuke over like an oversized ball. She professionally opened a band aid with care and stuck it over the gash. His hair now more disheaved than ever shook as he sat up from his lying position on the rugged carpet. I blinked as I saw Sasuke turn around to be met face to face with Sakura. Their faces barely an inch apart. Sakura blushed and quickly pulled away.

"Thank you, Sakura," He mumbled out, almost like he regret saying it. Sakura squealed gleefully and hugged him as if he were her favorite teddy bear.

"Anytime Sasuke-kun! So, how about another round of cookies?" I giggled as I saw Sasuke's face slightly green.

"Hey kids! Look over here!" I turned to the voice to find myself staring into the camera. Click.

* * *

Ino smiled widely as she set the photograph back into it's place, in a picture frame, on the mantel over the fireplace. She faced the door as she heard a knock. Making her way to the door she cracked the door ajar knowing exactly who the visitors were. There was Sakura and Sasuke standing at the age of 19, hands entwined. 

"Ready to leave Ino-chan?" Sakura spunkily said.

"When you are Sakura-chan!" Ino grabbed her coat and her keys. Ushering them out she followed, softly shutting the door.

Still sitting on the mantel was the picture frame. There in the frame was a photo. Sakura giggling, Sasuke green in the face, and Ino smiling widely at the camera.

* * *

Naruto: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino (C) Masashi Kishimoto 


End file.
